


Massage Therapy

by TrashBunny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Best Friends, Clothed Sex, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: Roxas is extra tense after a long mission, they even miss the sunset. After hours, Axel gets an idea to help him relax.





	

"Here you go, partner." Axel said brightly as he handed over the milky blue sea salt ice cream.

"Thanks." Roxas accepted the treat.

Axel looked out over to the setting sun. It had been their ritual for many days. Though today they had gotten to the clock tower later than usual. The colours in the sky were darker as dusk approached.

"Long day huh?" Axel chimed.

Roxas looked at the other man slightly puzzled. "We worked together today."

"Yeah I know, but we can still tell each other about ours days even if we spent the day together." He licked his ice cream.

Roxas did not understand though he didn't question further. Instead he licked his frozen treat then looked out to the darkening sky.

"I guess I just miss the sunset."

\---

"You okay Rox?" Axel asked the boy leaning in his lap. Despite the long work day and the late dessert the two did not feel like sleeping early. They reclined together in one of The Organization's common rooms.

Roxas bent his neck back into Axel's chest in order to meet his eyes. He stared up blankly.

"You seem... extra quiet I guess, everything alright in that blonde head of yours?" He grinned.

Roxas stared a moment longer, but Axel was used to that. He knew Roxas was just processing his thoughts.

"I'm tired. But not... sleep tired. My body is tired, and my head."

"Maybe today's mission was too much for you."

Roxas didn't respond.

An idea popped into the red head's mind. He scooted himself back on the perfectly white couch, so he could sit up right and repositioned Roxas so he could lean comfortably. He gingerly took the boy's zipper in hand and pulled his uniform down low enough to have full access to his pale neck and shoulders.

Axel had shrugged off his gloves long ago when he put his palms on Roxas, they were warm.

"Just say anything if you want me to stop." Axel whispered sweetly. Then he began to warm up the muscles in Roxas' shoulders and upper back, noting the stress knots. After the kind warm up the older man put more effort into the massage, working at his knots in his best attempt to relieve some pain.

Roxas was tense at first but after a few moments he began to relax into the massage. It started to feel really good. He let his head hang and closed his eyes.

Axel put extra pressure on a stress point and Roxas let out pleasant moan.

"Feel good, eh?" Axel teased and did the motion again.

Roxas' face was red when he stuttered out a quiet 'yes'.

Axel brought his hands down the younger boy's back, to the small of it. Just as a test, he left his hands there a moment before bringing them back up.

"Mmm you're so warm." Roxas mused, letting Axel continue the contact. He had rubbed his warm hands down Roxas' back again this time bringing goose flesh in his wake.

Roxas shivered. He leaned back into Axel's chest and placed a kiss on his chin. Axel leaned his head down for better access and the two met with a kiss.

"You're lips are really wet." Axel breathed.

Roxas flushed. He didn't speak, only meeting Axel's lips again. This time it wasn't a peck, he deepened it with a hint of passion.

"Yours are chapped."

Axel kissed him again, they continued until the two where breathless and flushed hard.

"Axel." Roxas breathed, shuddering his body against his lover.

The other knew what Roxas meant, he figured he could feel what he meant too. Axel had gotten hard, making a tight bulge in his pants which pressed itself into Roxas.

Roxas himself felt hot and bothered by the skillful massage and of course the kissing. Axel was so good at everything in Roxas' eyes. He wanted him.

The both avoided speaking for an awkward moment.

Finally Axel spoke up. "Do you want to-"

"Here." Roxas whispered.

It was late enough that no other members where in this particular common room. The two had feigned privacy.

There was a twitch in Axel's pants at Roxas' desperate word. The red head burned bright as he left kisses down the others neck.

Roxas moaned at the attention. Axel continued down his throat and to his nape. Leaving hot kisses and nibbles.

"Axel, p-please." He mumbled. "...I won't last."

"I've got you, baby." Axel soothed. He took Roxas' zipper down further then wrapped both hands around his thin waist to get to his pants button. Roxas lifted himself slightly so Axel could pull the bothersome pants out of the way and down Roxas' skinny legs. His erect cock popped up at the release, Axel happily took it into his hot hand and gave it a few gentle pumps, eliciting beautiful choked moans from the other boy.

"You're so cute." Axel mused. He let go of Roxas in order to shed himself of his own pants, his own cock bobbing in new found relief.

Axel placed his hands on Roxas' plush behind to lift him slightly.

"Hold on for me, baby."

He slicked his fingers with saliva.

"Let me know if it hurts."

Axel began fingering Roxas slowly, despite both of their eagerness he took opening Roxas very slow, making certain to ease every new finger in with calm patience. Roxas moaned with every stroke.

"I'm n-not gonna break." He whined. "I can take it Axel."

Axel bit his lip and flushed like a school girl.

"I -" Axel was cut off. "I'm okay, j-just please, I need you." This is the most talkative Roxas has been all evening.

Axel was nearly done. He took his arousal in his hand, giving it a few pumps and smearing fluids over the base to make the next movement easier on his love.  
He aligned his hard dick to Roxas' prepared entrance, his whispered for permission and Roxas begged him yes. In a gentle but firm motion he pressed himself into the blonde.

"Fffffuck." Axel hissed through his teeth.

Roxas rocked back immediately, pushing Axel deeper inside of him.

"Here." Axel placed his arms on his lover and positioned him better over his lap. He helped him slip down, pushing his cock deep enough to poke at his prostate gland.

Roxas thought that he would come right then, untouched and all. He keened at the bliss of the moment then started to rock back, forth and pump up and down on Axel's hard and twitching hot arousal. He was so eager for this Axel hardly had the chance to help Roxas ride him. He settled to start rutting in a hasty rhythm, hitting the younger's bundle of nerves over and over again.

Roxas didn't even try to stay quiet, he was moaning and whimpering at the raw pleasure of it all, his inside muscles throbbing around Axel.

Soon enough he took himself in his own hand, leaking and wet with precum. He started rubbing himself as he rode Axel, panting his name.

"Just hold out a little longer for me baby." Axel gripped Roxas at the thighs in his rut. Feeling the sweat drip from his hot face and the even hotter pleasure building inside of him. Roxas' riding was perfect, the heat, the pressure, everything about him. Perfect.

"Shhhit, Roxas I'm gonna-" He spoke sloppy.

"S'okay." He pressed himself down, ass meeting hips. "S'okay." He repeated. Still pleasuring himself.

Axel gritted his teeth, humping hard into Roxas, feeling the boy's hot muscles throb and contort. The heat was building nearly to his zenith. He could feel sparks beginning behind his glazed over green eyes. He choked out a groan and spilled hot and sticky into his love.

The feeling of Axel filling him brought him over the edge and he came over his shaking hands, droplets reaching his belly and dripping down.

"Hhhhuuuunnnnggg." Was all Roxas could muster after his orgasm. He fell back against Axel, both sweaty and hot. Panting hard with a sticky mess dripping out between the two.

Axel gave a pleasant sigh. "Feeling a bit more relaxed? Did I help loosen your muscles?" He chuckled sleepily.

Yes he did, Roxas felt so relaxed and comfortable. He tried adorably to mumble thank yous to Axel, trying to communicate how good he felt. All of his muscles loose and warm. His mental exhaustion ebbed away with sweet bliss. He cuddled further back into Axel, ignoring the fact that they where still in the common room and it would probably be distasteful to be caught in an after sex sleep. But at this moment he didn't care. He felt better, and it was Axel who did it for him.

  
  


This might just be better than sea salt ice cream.

 

 


End file.
